


Negotiations

by BrandyBrushed



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Flogging, Fucking, Oral Sex, Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyBrushed/pseuds/BrandyBrushed
Summary: Korra needs to convince Kuvira, the Great Uniter, to halt her attempt to take Zaofu. That shouldn't be too hard... right?
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Negotiations

Diplomatic negotiations were never Korra's strong suit.

Sure, the Avatar was supposed to bring peace and balance to the world with as little violence as possible, but when you can control all four elements and you've got the muscle to make them work? You go for that option most of the time.

Korra’s fists and bending skills were always her most reliable assets. No grace or tact required. Just her years of training, knowledge of the elements, and some good old fashioned grit. She could beat most people in the world in a fight.

At least, she used to. The last three years have seen Korra at her most vulnerable, trying to heal from Zaheer’s poison.

But maybe it wasn’t all bad. She’d grown a lot since she first left the White Lotus compound, and she was still the Avatar. Now that she was reconnected with the Avatar State, nothing could stop her.

Except maybe Kuvira’s impending invasion of Zaofu.

Korra had promised Suyin she’d talk to Kuvira, try to reason with her. Kuvira’s grip on the Earth Kingdom was strong, and she’d be reluctant to let go, but she was reasonable, wasn’t she? Suyin wasn’t so sure, but Suyin wasn’t exactly unbiased. She felt betrayed by her son and Bolin, who supported Kuvira without question. She was letting her anger get the better of her. The Avatar, ever the neutral party, had to step in.

As Korra walked to Kuvira’s tent, she rehearsed how she’d talk the “Great Uniter” out of continuing her crusade. “Hey Kuvira! Heard you’ve been doing some uniting out there. Could you maybe hold it for a bit?” or “Kuvira, the Avatar orders you to stop at once.” or maybe “Will you stop if I ask nicely?”

But her rehearsal was cut short. One of Kuvira’s lackeys led Korra into a temporary steel structure filled with desks and papers. Kuvira stood at the back, facing a big map on the wall.

“Ma’am, the Avatar is here to speak with you,” the young man said, with only the slightest waiver of fear present in his voice. Kuvira turned to face them.

“You’re dismissed,” she told him in an assertive tone. The man left, closing the door behind him. Korra looked around, trying to grab any bits of information about Kuvira’s plans that she could.

“Avatar Korra, it’s such an honor to meet you.” Kuvira stood a few feet away from Korra, stoic and unmoving. She looked like a leader, Korra thought, and maybe under different circumstances Kuvira’s iron hand would’ve been welcome. But she had gone too far, declaring the Earth Kingdom throne obsolete, and needed to be stopped.

“It’s good to meet you too. I’m glad we’re able to talk before anything gets too out of hand.” Finding the right tone was difficult. Friendly, but not approving of her actions. Assertive, but not hostile. This was a precarious balancing act, one Korra wished she had more time to practice.

“I’m sure we can come to some kind of agreement.”

“I need you to back off and leave Zaofu alone,” Korra said, trying to keep her balance as best she could.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Korra. I’m on the brink of uniting the Earth Empire and I’m not going to let Zaofu bring instability to what I’ve worked so hard on. You were gone for a long time, and someone needed to step up and take the reins.”

Korra felt a tinge of guilt. Those three years she could’ve been helping fix the damage Zaheer caused were spent trying to heal a body that betrayed her.

“This isn’t right, Kuvira. Zaofu needs to govern itself.”

“It will govern itself, Korra, under my supervision. Should I treat them any differently, because of my ties with Suyin? That kind of thinking is what brought weakness to the Earth Kingdom’s monarchy.”

Kuvira sighed and stepped forward, putting her hand on Korra’s shoulder. Her touch was light, gentle even, contrary to her outward demeanor.

“I’ve had to make some tough choices, ones I didn’t want to make. I know as the Avatar you’ve done the same. We’re on the same side here. We both want order, balance, and peace.”

This was starting to look like a rerun of Zaheer. Admirable message, not-so-admirable tactics.

Kuvira sat down in a chair near the map, resting her hands in her lap. “How about this, Korra. If we unite together, you and I, we can better transition the Earth Empire through this difficult time. There are growing pains, of course, but they’re necessary for bringing about peace. Swear your loyalty to me, Korra, and I’ll bring this turmoil to an end.”

Korra’s face flooded with shock. “Swear my loyalty to you? Why the hell would I do that! You want to invade Zaofu, you’ve already taken the rest of the Earth Kingdom by force, and you ousted the Earth King without consulting any of the other world leaders! Why should I suddenly start following you blindly?”

Kuvira chuckled, resting her chin on her hand. “I’m very convincing, Avatar. And my tactics aren’t always very clean.” Kuvira flicked her hand and two small sheets of metal shot out from behind her back. Before Korra could react, the metal held her wrists together and brought her down to her knees.

“What the hell, Kuvira! Let me go!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. If we’re going to bring order and peace to this nation, you need to swear your loyalty to me. Understand?”

Korra tried to metal bend the cuffs, but the minerals were too sparse to move significantly. Kuvira must be a hell of a metal bender after training under a Beifong, and this proved it.

Korra angrily shot a jet of fire from her mouth at Kuvira, which was quickly blocked with another sheet of metal, snapping back Korra’s head. She pulled angrily at the cuffs, which adhered unmoving to the metal floor. Her eyes shot daggers at the older woman, trying desperately to understand how the negotiation could’ve gone so wrong.

“Lucky for me, this room is completely soundproof. Courtesy of Varrick’s mover company.” Kuvira stood, circling the captured Avatar. She pulled off her white gloves and tossed them onto a nearby desk.

“I only got to admire you from afar before, but I have to say, the White Lotus did a good job on you.” Kuvira ran a finger over Korra’s muscular shoulder. The Avatar tried to jerk away, but unable to do so, could only groan in frustration.

Kuvira knelt down and ran her hand up and down Korra’s arm. “I’m stronger than most women, no doubt, but without bending, you’d have me beat in an instant.”

She leaned forward, her lips next to Korra’s ear. “You’d like to beat me, wouldn’t you? You’d like to hold me down with these big, strong arms and have your way. I know what you like, Avatar.”

Korra felt her face getting hot, and a knot forming in her stomach. Her breathing quickened. Kuvira’s whispers were soothing, reassuring. Not that Korra cared, anyway.

Kuvira’s hand caressed Korra’s neck, feeling it up and down. The Avatar’s head was turned away, trying not to make eye contact. Kuvira grabbed her jaw and pulled her head back, meeting Korra’s bright blue eyes.

“I’m going to break you, Avatar. It’s only a matter of time.” She lowered her hand, pressing the sides of Korra’s neck, cutting off the circulation. More subtle than choking, with similar results.

“I can make it pleasurable, so incredibly pleasurable. I can make you feel better than you’ve ever felt before.” Korra could feel the pressure building in her head, and tried to jerk away, but Kuvira’s grip held firm.

“Or it can be difficult. It can be long and painful, until you declare your loyalty.” Kuvira tightened her grip, just for a moment, cutting off Korra’s air.

“And I’ll know if you’re lying.” She let go, and Korra dropped her head. She groaned again in frustration, trying to bend away the cuffs, struggling to break free. She needed to get out of here, warn Suyin and the others that Kuvira was a maniac. A maniac with soft hands, whose grip on her neck made Korra shiver, made her feel something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Korra pushed down her thoughts and glared ahead. If she couldn’t move, the least she could do was hold steady. She’d been through a lot of pain the last few years, surely Kuvira couldn’t break her.

Kuvira stood, looking up to the ceiling. She bent a chain down from the rafters above Korra’s head. Working quickly to not give the Avatar any opportunity for action, she bent Korra’s arms above her head and attached them firmly to the chain. She whipped two more sheets of metal out from her back, around Korra’s ankles, forcing her feet apart and bolted them to the floor. She tried to pull on the chain, but Kuvira bent it taut.

With the Avatar in a more exposed position, Kuvira could begin the real work. She removed her metal armor, setting it down on the desk, and picked up a sharp knife, turning back to her captive

Korra’s eyes widened, trying not to display too much fear. Kuvira smiled.

“Don’t worry, it’s not what you think.” She swiftly cut the straps off of Korra’s green top and slashed all the way down the front, pulling it off of her body. She stepped back, admiring the Avatar’s toned stomach and breasts.

“You’re a wonderful prize, aren’t you,” Kuvira said, tossing the knife aside. “I only wished I’d had you sooner.”

Korra tried to fight the hot feeling growing between her legs, being controlled and objectified by the woman who she was supposed to be stopping. Kuvira was practically eating her with her eyes, and she didn’t want to admit it felt good.

Kuvira ran her finger down Korra’s chest, stopping between her breasts. She took a step forward, inches from Korra’s face, and took her left breast firmly in her hand. Korra breathed in harshly, her face turning bright red. She pulled fruitlessly at her bonds, eliciting a small laugh from her captor.

“I know you’re enjoying yourself, Avatar,” she whispered into Korra’s ear. Her voice and hot breath on Korra’s neck made her shiver. Kuvira gripped her breast tighter, forcing a small whine out of Korra she would’ve rather kept in.

“That’s it now, just relax. I’m going to take good care of you.” Kuvira released her grip and gently rubbed her thumb over Korra’s nipple. The motion was small and subtle, but sent waves of pleasure through her. Her breathing increased and she tried not to moan. Korra could feel herself getting wetter, against her will.

Kuvira wrapped her other arm around to Korra’s hair and pulled her head to the side. The pull was firm, but not painful. Korra’s head tilted as Kuvira kissed her neck. She bit and sucked gently, barely leaving a mark. She worked down to where Korra’s neck met her shoulders and sucked. Korra let out a soft moan before silencing herself. Kuvira’s lips felt so nice, her hands were soft and controlling. Korra wanted to give in, let herself enjoy the feeling. But she couldn’t. She could, had to hold out.

Kuvira started to kiss down Korra’s chest, stopping only to bite and suck on her skin. Her hands now moved to Korra’s curves, feeling her muscular back. She sucked on the Avatar’s breasts, each in turn, sending more pleasure through her body. Korra stared at the ceiling, trying to distract herself from how good the woman was making her feel.

Korra let out another moan when her captor's nails ran down her spine. Kuvira stood back up, lifting the Avatar's chin with her hand. "I think it's time to see the effects of my handiwork."

Kuvira tugged down Korra’s pants until they were at her ankles. In one fluid motion, she bent open her ankle restraints, removed her pants, and bent the restraints back into place. She’s done this before, Korra thought. From how she knew exactly where to put her tongue and hands to rile Korra up, she’s done it many times.

She stood once again, the Avatar turning to avoid her gaze. She reached down and rubbed between Korra’s legs, over her panties. “Mmmm, looks like you’ve already soaked through, what a good girl.”

Korra felt a pang of pleasure when Kuvira praised her. She wanted to please her captor, the Great Uniter. Kuvira would take care of her, kiss her and bite her in all the right spots. It would be easy to give in.

Kuvira summoned the knife back to her and cut off Korra’s panties, tossing them and the knife aside. “Now that we’ve gotten to know each other better, Avatar,” Kuvira said, leaning into Korra’s face. “Will you pledge your loyalty to me?”

It would be easy, Korra thought. She could say yes, have Kuvira’s hands on her once again. Her tongue in all the right places.

Korra shook her head, trying to look angry. Kuvira made her feel good, really good, but she couldn’t do what she didn’t think was right.

“Good to know you don’t give in so easily, Avatar. I was hoping I could continue.” Kuvira knelt and began kissing Korra’s strong, toned thighs. She bit and sucked, just as before, hitting all of her captive’s sensitive spots. Korra allowed herself small moans, but couldn’t help how hot it felt between her legs.

Kuvira kissed up between the Avatar’s thighs. She glanced up, making eye contact with Korra’s icy blue eyes, and pushed her tongue between her folds. Finding Korra’s clit, she began making slow, methodical circles with her tongue. Waves of pleasure glided through Korra, and she couldn’t help but moan, her head tilting back.

While her tongue worked over the Avatar’s clit, Kuvira’s hands felt up her legs. They were strong, firm, evidence of a lifetime of training. She scratched back down, feeling them twitch as she pleasured her. Her hands moved up to cup Korra’s ass, squeezing it, admiring how firm it was.

Korra could feel herself building, and unconsciously began bucking her hips towards her captor’s mouth. The thrill of being bound and pleasured against her will made her cunt throb shamefully as her climax neared. Her mind told her she wanted it to stop, wanted Kuvira’s face out from between her legs, but her body said differently.

All too soon, Kuvira stood and wiped her lips. Korra grunted in frustration.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll do it again if you’re good,” Kuvira said, counting that as a win against the Avatar. Korra felt her wetness drip down her legs, the shameful mix of her captor’s saliva and her own arousal. This was a losing battle, but it felt so good, she was beginning to lose interest in fighting.

Kuvira walked behind Korra, and the Avatar strained to see what she was doing, with no luck. She heard the sound of a wooden box being set down on a desk, and the lid opening. Some rustling, and the lid was closed.

“I’ve been too gentle with you, Avatar. You need discipline, a firm hand.” Korra heard a faint rustle, then the sharp snap of leather over her back.

She cried out in surprise, not expecting the hit to hurt so much. Kuvira hadn't hit her hard, but the leather was sharp, and her skin was still sensitive from Kuvira's pleasuring.

"Do you like it?" Kuvira asked, running the leather flogger through her hand. "I made it myself. I make all of my tools by hand, so I know exactly how to control them."

Kuvira cracked the flogger over the Avatar's back once again, harder this time. Even as it stung, Korra could feel her clit twitch at each hit.

"You've been very naughty, Avatar. You had the chance to pledge your loyalty to me immediately, but you refused." Kuvira continued to flog her captive, admiring the red lines forming over her muscular back, and the pleasured cries muffled by the steel band.

"You need to be disciplined. You need someone to make you grovel and kneel, make you a good girl. Only I can do that, Avatar."

Each hit brought Korra more pleasure. She wanted to be punished harder, wanted Kuvira to discipline her. She wanted to please her. She wanted to give in, follow her every word.

Kuvira began focusing the strikes over Korra's ass. This brought louder cries, and moans between them. Even though Korra jerked away from the pain, she wanted Kuvira to continue.

The punishment continued until Korra’s back and ass were covered in red marks, and she was letting out consistent breathy moans.

Kuvira set the flogger aside and went to work soothing the Avatar’s sore skin. She kissed over the marks, making Korra whine softly. “I’m going to take good care of you, Avatar, as long as you’re a good girl for me.”

The older woman gestured with her arms, walking past Korra. The chain reeled back up to the ceiling, Korra’s cuffs came apart and snapped together again behind her back, and the ankle cuffs detached from the floor. A quick arm movement sent the restraints flying away. Kuvira pushed down on her shoulder, forcing her onto her knees. They hit the metal painfully, but Korra hardly noticed.

Kuvira sat back in her chair, legs crossed, and used the toe of her black leather boot to lift Korra’s chin. She flicked her wrist and the metal band across Korra’s mouth flew away. She gasped and breathed heavily, staring up at her captor.

“You’d like to keep going, wouldn’t you, Avatar. Keep being my little toy.” Korra nodded, fogged too much by arousal to think about what was happening.

Uncrossing her legs, Kuvira leaned forward and held the Avatar’s jaw, inspecting her face closely. “If we’re going to continue, there are a few rules you’ll have to follow. Keep in line, and you’ll be rewarded. Disobey me, and you’ll be punished.”

Korra nodded again, utterly entranced. The way Kuvira made her feel was intoxicating. She hung on every word, wanting only to please her, do as she said.

“You’re to only address me as Mistress, which you’ll say every time you speak. You will only speak when spoken to. You will not do anything I do not tell you to do, nor will you refuse any order. Understand?”

“Yes,” Korra said. Kuvira cocked up an eyebrow.

“Sorry. Yes, Mistress,” she corrected.

Kuvira leaned back and crossed her legs once again, placing her boot in front of Korra’s face. “Good girl. Now, put that pretty little mouth to use and clean my boots.”

Korra hesitantly kissed the top of her boot, looking up at the older woman for approval. Kuvira nodded, and she began working more enthusiastically. She traced up and down the boots with her tongue. She had never tasted leather like this before, and the gritty flavor excited her. Everything excited her, knowing that the most powerful woman in the Earth Kingdom had complete control over her. Knowing that she was in such a pathetic and humiliating position, cleaning Kuvira’s boots with her mouth. Boots that have been who knows where.

Kuvira could smell Korra’s arousal, and pushed between her legs with her other boot, eliciting a moan from the Avatar. She pushed up harder, and Korra unconsciously rocked her hips against it.

Kuvira’s legs switched position and the Avatar quickly went to work on the other boot, beginning to whine as she licked the black leather.

“You’re doing such a good job, my pet,” Kuvira purred, admiring how effective she’d been at turning the Avatar into a pathetic mess. Her work wasn’t done yet, but she allowed herself the moment anyways.

Once satisfied with the Avatar’s cleaning job, Kuvira leaned down and took her jaw once more. She kissed Korra, gently, slowly, allowing the Avatar’s tongue to only go to the edge of her lips.

Standing up, Kuvira ran her fingers through the Avatar’s hair. “Stay,” she said firmly, and Korra obeyed. She felt her clit pulse at the command. It was the same way Lin and Suyin commanded their guards, but with a touch of tenderness behind it.

Korra could hear her Mistress rustling back through the box. She walked back and put an item behind her armor, out of Korra’s view. She removed her boots and socks, placing them aside as well.

“You’re going to undress me, my pet, and you’re not to touch me at all,” she said, turning to the Avatar.

Korra stood. “Yes Mistress,” she said nervously, approaching the woman. She pulled Kuvira’s long, green robe over her head, gently folding it and putting it aside. She untied the knot securing her waistband, and pulled off her pants, folding them as well. She took only a moment to stare at Kuvira’s strong and toned body, similar to her own, before beginning to unwrap the linen around her breasts.

After removing the wrapping, Korra knelt down and pulled Kuvira’s panties down to below her knees and eventually off altogether. Korra placed them on the desk and remained on her knees, staring up at her now fully nude Mistress. She wanted to ask if she could touch her, feeling her toned stomach and muscular thighs, but thought better of it.

Kuvira leaned back onto the desk behind her, spreading her legs slightly. She slipped two fingers down between them, spreading herself. Korra stared at her, practically drooling.

“Come and taste me, my little slut.” Korra lunged forward, pushing her tongue between Kuvira’s fingers, quickly finding her clit. She licked it eagerly, tasting how wet her Mistress was.

Kuvira grabbed Korra’s hair tightly and pulled her closer, bucking her hips into the Avatar’s mouth. Allowing herself to be off guard for the time being, she tilted her head back and moaned.

“What a lovely mouth you have,” Kuvira whined, greatly enjoying the Avatar’s efforts. “You’re doing so good, my dirty little pet. You’re doing such a good job.”

Kuvira pulled on Korra’s hair, forcing her eyes to meet her Mistress’. “I ought to keep you under my desk, use you when I need to get off.” The thought of being used by Kuvira, whenever she wanted, thrilled Korra, and made her moan even more.

Goaded on by Kuvira’s moans, Korra circled her tongue around the woman’s clit faster, more rhythmically. Kuvira’s grip was tightening, almost too painful, but Korra didn’t want to stop. Her taste was intoxicating, and she wanted to please her new Mistress as much as she could.

Kuvira gripped the Avatar’s hair with both hands hard, and came, moaning loudly and staggering against the desk. She held Korra there for another moment before pushing her away.

“Very good, my pet. You did a wonderful job pleasing me,” Kuvira praised, sending shocks of pleasure between Korra’s legs. She licked her lips, relishing Kuvira’s taste.

Kuvira grabbed the item from behind her armor, revealing it to be a harness with a black rubber dildo attached. Korra stared at it while Kuvira put it on, adjusting the straps. She stepped forward, stroking Korra’s hair.

“You have such a lovely mouth, my little slut, I want to fill it even more. Do you want my cock in your mouth, Gorgeous?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Korra said, nodding eagerly. Kuvira pushed gently on the back of her head, guiding her forward. Korra opened her mouth, letting the dildo glide in, staring up at her Mistress.

“Don’t you look wonderful with your lips around my cock,” Kuvira purred, slowly pushing the dildo further into the Avatar’s mouth.

When it hit the back of her throat, Korra gagged a little, trying to pull away, but Kuvira held her in place. Breathing steadily, she managed to get her gag reflex under control.

“I want it to go all the way in, my pet. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Korra nodded, whining a bit, the dildo starting to fill up her throat. Pushing in further, the dildo slid down easily, and Korra’s lips hit the base.

She gagged again, harder this time, trying to pull away, but her Mistress held firm. She choked once more before Kuvira pulled her away.

“What a good girl you are. My cock felt so nice filling up your throat, didn’t it?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Korra said, panting. She leaned forward again, taking the dildo in her mouth, breathing in deeply. Kuvira pushed the dildo in again, faster this time, all the way down. Once again, Korra gagged at the base, and Kuvira held her head in place, letting her go a moment later.

Before Korra could get the dildo out of her mouth, the older woman pushed it forward, all the way in, and back out again. Korra managed not to gag this time.

Kuvira began a steady rhythm, pushing the dildo deep into her pet’s throat, all the way down, before sliding it out and letting her breathe. If she gagged, Kuvira held her there for a moment, letting her choke on it, watching tears form in Korra’s eyes, before pulling it out.

The dildo hurt going down, just a little, but Korra didn’t care. Choking on it, feeling it fill up her throat and slide down, made her even wetter than before.

Kuvira pushed the dildo all the way in, and held Korra’s head, forcing her to remain still. She stroked Korra’s hair gently.

“Hold still now, my pet. Be a good girl for me.”

Korra breathed deeply, trying hard not to gag. She managed for a few seconds, before choking. Kuvira allowed her to pull off. Feeling the dildo slide out of her throat made her gag again, leaving her panting, the edges of her mouth wet.

"What a good girl. I think you deserve a reward."

Kuvira motioned to the desk behind her. Korra stood and walked over. Her Mistress pushed her down, bending her over the desk, and knocked her legs apart. She moaned, enjoying the vulnerability this position offered.

"You're nice and wet for me Gorgeous," Kuvira purred, running a finger over Korra's pussy. "I'm going to enjoy this greatly.”

Kuvira guided the dildo to Korra's entrance and pushed in, slowly, until it was all the way in. Korra moaned deeply, grabbing the edge of the desk tightly. She'd never taken anything so big, and it felt good to be stretched by her Mistress.

Grabbing the Avatar’s hips, Kuvira began a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of her moaning captive. “What a good little whore you are,” she said, running a deep scratch down Korra’s spine. “Taking me all the way in, no complaining. I’m definitely keeping you.”

Kuvira sped up, Korra's wet cunt offering no resistance.

Korra moaned loudly, a wave of pleasure pulsing through her every time the dildo went all the way in. She could barely think. The only thoughts in her head were how good Kuvira was making her feel; how much she wanted to please her, wanted to be rewarded for pleasing her.

When Kuvira was satisfied with how much Korra was moaning, she removed the dildo and turned the girl around. Reaching under her thighs, Kuvira lifted the Avatar onto the desk, pushing her on her back and lifting her legs in the air.

Kuvira quickly pushed the dildo back in and resumed fucking her captive. She summoned two bands of metal over and pinned Korra's wrists to the desk. She leaned forward and kissed the Avatar's breasts, sucking their centers, making Korra squirm against the bonds.

Every thrust brushed the dildo against Korra's clit. She moaned loudly, feeling herself building. She grabbed at the air, wishing she could grab the edge of the desk again for stability.

"You're not allowed to cum without permission, my little slut," Kuvira whispered in Korra's ear.

"Y-yes Mistress," Korra stuttered. Her orgasm was close, and she worried that she would tip over the edge before getting permission.

"Please Mistress, please let me cum," Korra begged. Kuvira smirked.

"Beg for it, pet."

Korra's eyes went wide. "Please let me cum Mistress. I need to cum, I'm so close. It feels so good Mistress, I want to cum so badly. I'll do anything Mistress, please!"

Kuvira nipped at the Avatar's ear. "Because you were so good, I'll allow it. Cum for me, my little whore."

Korra came hard, her muscles tightening around the dildo. She moaned loudly and pulled at the metal bonds, arching up her back. The pleasure was electrifying, and dots danced through Korra's vision.

As she rode out the orgasm, her head was foggy with arousal. Kuvira slowed her pumping, and eventually stopped, pulling out the dildo and taking off the harness. She removed Korra's bonds and lifted up the Avatar, sitting back down in her chair, holding her tightly.

Korra moaned softly, resting her head in Kuvira's neck.

"You were so good, my pet. You did such a good job pleasing me."

"Thank you, Mistress," Korra said, softly kissing at Kuvira's neck.

"You'll pledge your loyalty to me, won't you, my little toy? To please me?"

Korra nodded, holding onto her Mistress. Thoughts of Zaofu, the Earth Kingdom, concerns outside of pleasing Kuvira were fogged by adoration for her new Mistress and her tired arousal.

Kuvira smiled, satisfied with her work on the Avatar.


End file.
